The Forbidden Child
by shinofheart
Summary: Pokémon and people lived together for centuries but what would happen if a human and a Pokémon mated? Should this come true they shall create a human child with the powers of a Pokémon, the Forbidden Child.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in anyway

Chapter One: 2 hours until landing

He was on his way home after three years of living in Unova. Michael was a 15 year-old trainer who was returning home to Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region.

He has medium length brown hair just touching his shoulders, light brown eyes which sometimes seem to glow red. Michael loved to travel and the large amounts of walking he's done over the years plus the daily work outs have given him a well defined muscular physique.

After three years he wondered if anything really changed back home. Celestic Town was always a small and quiet place where technology had little impact. Other than the Pokémon Center the only other modern area was the Celestic Town Historical Research Center where Michael's other Pokémon lived.

His Pokémon team loved travelling as much as him if not more. All his Pokémon were in their Pokéballs right now, well almost all of them. The young woman sitting next to Michael really wasn't a human at all. "Zoroark I know you worry about me but how much trouble can I get in on a plane?" Michael asked the woman. Zoroark just giggled but stayed how she was. Her illusion showed her as a young woman in her 20's with crimson red hair and a jet black streak in it. She had on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and was barefoot like always.

Even though Zoroark was the newest addition to his team she would almost always be with him when they went through a town or city due to her Illusion ability. She always worries about Michael in a motherly way since his father left his mother before he was born and his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. His cousin Cynthia helped her grandmother raise him and she would usually take him on one of her expeditions. She gave him his first Pokémon, Vulpix who is now a Ninetales.

Zoroark isn't the only one of his female Pokémon that cares for Michael in a motherly way. And given the fact that four out six members of his team are female then it's like having four moms. The only males are Gallade and Munchlax and Gallade is usually the one he has conversations with as Munchlax is always foraging for a snack.

No one could ever explain it but somehow Michael can understand the language of any Pokémon. He can't speak their languages but since Pokémon can understand the language of humans then it was easy to have conversations with his team. Cynthia did a little research for him and said that trainers who develop an extremely powerful bond with their Pokémon actually gain the ability of Poké Speech. She also said that only three other people in the world have this ability.

"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Jubilife Airport in two hours," The captain said over the intercom. "My god this is taking forever," Zoroark said stretching. "Why not take a nap?" Michael asked holding up her Pokéball. "As if, this is paradise compared to that!" She replied. Michael didn't try to argue with someone as stubborn as her.

They spent the rest of the flight watching a movie before the plane entered its final descent. Landing, the passengers all stood up and grabbed their carry-on from the overhead compartment. Getting through customs was annoying but they managed it smoothly. Michael and Zoroark grabbed the bags and stepping outside they were greeted by a perfectly sunny day. Michael let all his other Pokémon out to stretch and relax. "It's good to be back in Sinnoh," Ninetales said shaking her fur. Before Michael could answer he heard someone honking.

Turning around he saw Cynthia in her car waving at him. Michael and his Pokémon ran over to her and he was greeted by a hug from her. "Long time no see Michael. I can't believe how much you grew," Cynthia said. She then noticed Zoroark still under her Illusion. Zoroark just smiled and changed into Cynthia laughing at the shock on her face. "Oh yea, Cynthia this is Zoroark, I met her during my time in Unova. She was living in Lostlorn Forest which we were exploring when she ambushed us and scared Ninetales so bad that she knocked Zoroark out with Hyper Beam. After that I nursed her back to health and she decided to join us," Michael explained to his astonished cousin. Zoroark changed back to her true fox-like form still laughing.

Cynthia quickly recovered from the surprise and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Zoroark and Michael didn't you say you had a full party of Pokémon?" Michael did a quick headcount and noticed that Munchlax was missing. Suddenly they all heard a noise coming from the trunk.

Checking it out everyone saw that Munchlax had somehow opened the trunk and was looking around for food. "He's at it again," Frosslass sighed. "Let's hope he doesn't destroy the car," Gardevoir said. Michael grabbed Munchlax and put the luggage in before closing the trunk. "Munchlax not every place is going to have food," Michael said. "Munch." That was all Munchlax ever said.

"Sorry about that Cynthia. So how's Grandma doing?" Michael asked. "Busy as always. She's been doing some more research into the Celestic Ruins and the three Lake Guardians. Last month we discovered the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs deep in Mt. Coronet." Michael was shocked at hearing this. The Adamant Orb belonged to the Temporal Pokémon Dialga and the Lustrous Orb belonged to the Spatial Pokémon Palkia.

"I can't believe it! Did she learn anything from them?" Michael exclaimed. "I don't know, I've been in Johto studying the Ho-Oh myths I only got back last week," Cynthia answered. They continued discussing Michael's studies of Unova's myths and were driving through Floaroma Town right now. The sun was setting by the time they pulled in to their grandma's house. Unloading the trunk Michael and Cynthia went inside while the Pokémon went out to the back.

"Welcome back Michael I hope you had a good time in Unova," Their grandmother Professor Carolina said. "Hi Grandma it's good to see you again," Michael said. "So, Cynthia said you made a big discovery." "Yes we did. The Orbs are an amazing find and we could use an extra helping hand," Carolina answered. The three of them spent half an hour talking about Michael's studies of Unova's legends and how he met Zoroark. Professor Carolina was introduced to Zoroark and was fascinated by her Illusion ability. Carolina and Cynthia took Michael to the Research Center so he could see the Orbs.

The Orbs were each in their own glass case in a private, heavily guarded room. "Their power seems to be dormant as we haven't been able to detect any signs of activity," Cynthia said deactivating the security system. Michael walked over to the cases and removed the lids so he can pick them up. He held one Orb in each hand and noticed that they were very light. "It's weird but they feel warm," He said. Suddenly the Orbs began to glow brightly. Two booming voices could be heard from them, "HAVE WE FOUND HIM?" "IT MUST BE HIM. NO ONE ELSE OTHER THAN US COULD DRAW ON THE ORBS POWERS." The voices faded and the lights died down leaving three very stunned people.

_Meanwhile in the Flower Paradise_

"Oh no this is bad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What the hell is going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way

They were silent for a minute before Michael spoke up, "What in the name of Arceus was that?" Cynthia walked up to him and placed the Orbs back in their cases.

"Michael, I can't explain what just happened but my guess is that those voices belonged to Dialga and Palkia and by the sound of it they know where to come for their Orbs." Michael looked at her and Carolina who also came up to Michael. "But by the sound of it they seem to have been looking for you. And if the legends are true then all of Celestic Town is in danger. I don't want you to have to leave but if the town is in danger then I am afraid you must go." Michael and Cynthia looked at their grandmother in shock but before they could respond someone else spoke up, "I can help you."

They all turned to see a young girl with long green hair with a pink flower on each side. She was wearing a white blouse and a green skirt matching her hair and was barefoot. "Who are you?" Michael asked. "I am Shaymin, the Spirit of Nature," The young woman responded.

They all stared at the girl claiming to be the Gratitude Pokémon. "Yes I know that I appear human but trust me when I say that I truly am Shaymin," The mysterious girl continued. And right before their eyes she transformed into a small hedgehog like creature with grass fur on her back and a pink flower on each side of her head. Changing back into her human form she looked at them.

"You said that you could help," Michael said. "Yes but we must act quickly. Dialga and Palkia are on their way," Shaymin said darkly. "What do they want here?" Cynthia asked. "Him," Shaymin said pointing at Michael.

"What? Why me?" He exclaimed. "Because you are the Forbidden Child."

They stared at her in shock. All three of them have read the legend of what will happen should a human and a Pokémon bear a child together.

"You can't be serious," Michael said. "Oh but I am serious Michael. Your father is Cynthia's cousin and your mother is the goddess Arceus." Michael fell to his knees in shock and disbelief.

His mother is alive but more importantly she is Arceus, the Goddess of all Pokémon.

"B…But I thought that it…" Michael began to say before Shaymin cut him off, "Arceus herself forbid Pokémon from mating with humans but could not forbid them from falling in love. In the end even she fell in love with a human and did the unthinkable and bore a child with him. When your father found out she was pregnant he left and as soon as you were born Arceus left you with the only other family you had."

Michael got up and walked over to Shaymin. "But if the legends are true then why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Not all of us believe the legend. Palkia and Dialga on the other hand are completely convinced that the Forbidden Child will bring an end to the World," Shaymin said. "How did they know that the Forbidden Child even existed?" Cynthia asked.

"They learned of what Arceus did but could not confront her on the risk of facing her wrath," Shaymin responded. "Now Michael we must go, gather up all of your Pokémon and we can depart. Once you leave Celestic Town they won't be able to sense your presence."

Michael didn't respond he simply left the room with the others following. He went to the ranch where all of his Pokémon were. He called all of them over and they gathered together. Ninetales, Zoroark, Frosslass, Munchlax, Gardevoir, and Gallade were in the front as they were his current team. His other Pokémon consisted of Absol, Furret, Spearow, Riolu, Misdreavus, Sealeo, Vaporeon, Gabite, and Budew.

"Everyone I know this is sudden but we have to go now. This is Shaymin and as soon as we get to a safe place I will explain everything," Michael said. They all stared at him and Shaymin who seemed to be deep in thought. She opened her eyes and a large portal appeared on the surface of the pond startling them all. "Please we must go now before they get here," Shaymin exclaimed leading them all to the portal.

Michael looked at Cynthia and Carolina and all his assembled Pokémon. He smiled at his family and jumped in with Shaymin following. The others cried out and all the Pokémon jumped in as well.

They found themselves standing on a large platform with large crystal shards floating by.

"Welcome to the Reverse World," Shaymin said.

"So this is the son of Arceus," Another voice said. Everyone turned around and saw five people standing there.

"Everyone this is Giratina, Mew, Deoxys, Lugia, and Darkrai, other Legendaries who are here to help you," Shaymin said.

Mew walked over to Michael and his group. Her human form had a plain pink t-shirt on and light blue jeans. Her hair was short and light pink reaching her shoulders.

"I'm Mew and I'm your guardian from now on, which means that…" But she was cut off by Giratina, "Mew, the boy's life just turned upside down and now you're trying to explain everything to him. Michael this is the Reverse World, my home. Shaymin was sent to bring you here after we sensed the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs activate as Dialga and Palkia would have been there soon enough. Many of the Legendaries are convinced that the Forbidden Child shall NOT bring ruin to the World but salvation. But just as many believe the legends to be true, my brothers being just two of them. So long as you don't make contact with relics that have ties to a Legendary then it will be more difficult to track you."

A large purple gas cloud was approaching and Mew raised a pink bubble around them.

"What's with the clouds of gas?" Michael asked. "The Reverse World is directly linked to the Pokémon World but do not intersect. Whenever there are imbalances in the Pokémon World the Reverse World takes in the pollution in the form of a poisonous cloud repairing the damage in order to maintain a balance between Time and Space. The crystal pillars and shards that you see depict images from the Pokémon World and should any of them be damaged it affects whatever is mirrored in them which could have catastrophic results," Giratina explained.

"Now on to business," Deoxys said.

"Your mother is Arceus, the goddess of Pokémon which means that not only will you develop powers but they will be on a godly scale. We will do our best to train you and protect you from those who would seek to destroy you," Lugia explained.

"So we're supposed to just stay here with all the freaky poison and the flying rocks?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"No, this was just a rendezvous point. We're taking you to the Tree of Beginning, Mews home. It's fairly secluded and easy to defend," Darkrai said piercing Michael with a gaze from his one visible bright blue eye.

Giratina stepped away from the others and walked to the edge of the platform…and jumped. Before Michael could move a gigantic serpentine like creature with six tentacle-like appendages and ten spikes on its body flew up to them, it was Giratina. "IT IS TIME WE GO!" She said in a booming voice.

The head plate covering her mouth swung open and she fired a whirlwind blast from her mouth which opened a large portal.

All of the other Legendaries turned back to their true forms. Darkrai picked Shaymin up and Michael climbed onto Lugia's back. Using their psychic powers Mew and Deoxys levitated all of Michaels Pokémon and everyone took off through the portal and ended up in a beautiful field with large crystals protruding from the rock. "This is the Tree of Beginning, my home and a haven for ancient Pokémon," Mew said bouncing on a pink bubble.

Michael noticed Giratina had changed. She now had wings and legs and no spikes or tentacles. "DUE TO THE CHANGE IN GRAVITY I MUST CHANGE FORM," Giratina said turning human with Lugia and Shaymin doing the same.

"We'll be staying here which is where you will be trained as your powers develop," Lugia said. "Michael, all of your Pokémon are free to wander around as this place is as safe as can be," Mew said popping her bubble.

She let out a cry which echoed across the Tree of Beginning. After a minute three Pokémon appeared, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. "This is Michael and these are his Pokémon. I want you to treat them with respect and make them feel welcome," Mew said sounding serious.

The three Regi's did not respond but the dots that must be their eyes flashed acknowledging and understanding Mew's command. "The Regi's act as protectors of the Tree of Beginning. In reality it isn't a tree, it is actually a giant rock structure that is in a shape similar to a tree. From far away it does look like a tree though due to the vast amount of flora. The "roots" of the Tree of Beginning stretch a good distance away, all the way to a town called Rota..." Mew would have continued but Darkrai silenced her with a glare.

"You can continue your explanation later Mew. For now we must get the boy settled in and only after that can you give him a tour. Once you are settled your training will begin," Darkrai said. "You keep saying training, what training?" Michael asked.

"As you mature the powers you inherited from Arceus shall begin to manifest and you must be trained to control them," Giratina explained. Michael nodded slowly, still trying to get used to the fact that Arceus is his mother.

"Even though she abandoned me, wouldn't Dialga and Palkia fear Arceus' wrath for attacking me?" Michael asked. The Legendaries eyed each other. "Well Michael you just answered your own question, it's because Arceus abandoned you that they don't fear her wrath," Deoxys answered.

"Oh, I see…" Michael whispered. "Let us leave this talk for another time and get you settled in," Lugia said. Michael nodded and gathered all his Pokémon together. Mew led them inside and through a tunnel. They entered a large forest where numerous Fossil Pokémon roamed.

Continuing on the large group had finally come to a large open area with a few trees for shade and a stream for clear water. Adjacent to this area was a 'room' which was carved out of the rock.

Inside were several pieces of furniture which consisted of a bed, a sofa, two armchairs, a mirror, and a dresser, there was also a window carved out of the rock. Michael was surprised to see all of this furniture here.

"I usually like to visit the palace in search of old toys and I came across all of this in the attic and I knew that one day you would come so I brought all of it here." Mew said. "Isn't that considered stealing?" Michael asked turning to Mew. "Well…I left behind some extremely rare and delicious berries for the queen in return," Mew said blushing slightly. Michael decided not to pursue this conversation any further.

"Obviously this is your room; the large plain here is for your Pokémon. Take your time to get settled in and like Darkrai said we'll begin your training when you're ready," Lugia said. Michael went into the bedroom as his Pokémon got themselves comfortable in the plain. Michael sat down on the bed which was surprisingly comfortable and had only now realized how tired he was. "Rest now Michael, tomorrow is when it truly begins," Giratina whispered.


End file.
